The Girl that Was Once Missing but is Found
by earth princess terra
Summary: Meet Melody Potter Harry's older sister. She found out she was a witch one day in the all muggle world when Albus Dumbledore came and took her home. Will Melody find love in here true home? Will she be able to save Fred? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own the Harry Potter Sires **

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

I was just having a regular day as usual. Minding my own business, my friends not noticing I am here at school. I didn't know my life was going to change forever during Algebra class that day, but I didn't care because I wouldn't be as happy as I am today...

I am looking out the window of my Algebra class. I know I am only 13 years old, but I skipped 8th grade. On the way to school I was called "Harry Potter", but I didn't care because the Harry Potter books is my favorite sires. So I kept staring out the window wishing to be a part of the Harry Potter world, I don't know why I just feel as though I am a part of that world.

"Melody... Melody!" Mr. Star shouted my name. I turned my head to him.

"Yes Sir?" I asked.

"Since you were staring out the window you must know what X is." Mr. Star said. I looked to the board and saw 2x+4=86. Heh that is easy.

"Indeed Sir I know what X is." I said

"Care to tell the class?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"X is 41." I said. Mr. Star nodded.

"Correct, next time pay attention though." Mr. Star said. I nodded and started to pay attention with my hazel eyes after I put my red hair in a ponytail. Then someone knocked on the classroom door. Everyone looks to the door. Mr. Star opened the door to reveal a man who was dressed pretty weirdly to me. So I made a weird face.

"Melody. What's with the weird face?" Rose asked me.

"Don't you see he is dressed in robes." I said.

"No he isn't, he is dressed in a suit and tie." Rose said. I raised an eyebrow at her, then looked back to the man with a long beard that is white-grey like his hair and has half moon glasses on with the robes... I was just struck with shock. No way! No how!

"Is there something you need Sir?" Mr. Star ask the man in robes.

"Yes is there a Melody Scott here in this classroom?" The man asked Mr. Star. He is here for me?

"Yes, she is in here. Melody your new father is here to pick you up." Mr. Star said. I will just play along since this guy seriously looks like Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter.

"Yes Sir." I said. As I packed my stuff, I looked to the man that looked like Dumbledore. He was smiling with his eyes twinkling. Okay. Now I must be going crazy. I then left the school with my "New Father". We walked in silence for about ten minutes before I broke it.

"Alright mister. Why am I the only one that can see that you are wearing robes?" I asked. I am getting annoyed, that only I can see this guy in robes. The man chuckled.

"I put a spell on me. So only muggles can see me in a suit and tie, while witches and wizards can see me in my normal clothes." He said. I stood there with my mouth open. Then it must be true!

"Then that means you are Albus Dumbledore." I said. The man now known as Dumbledore because he nodded smiling.

"Yes in deed, I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said.

"Then that means if I can see you as who you really are. I must be, must be..." I said shocked not able to say the word.

"Yes Ms. Potter. You are a witch." Dumbledore said. Wait a minute did he just say "Ms. Potter"? I looked to Dumbledore with an eye brow raised.

"I will explain everything once we get back to our world." Dumbledore said. I nodded and we turned into an ally way. In the ally way there was a door on the brick wall that was never there before.

"Was this how you got here?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes it is Ms. Potter." He said. Then we walked to the door.

"Now Ms. Potter I must inform you. Once you have walked through this door and shut it. You will never be able to come back to this world do you understand?" Dumbledore asked me. I really don't have a family or friends or pretty much anything here for me. So I nodded my head yes.

"Alright and once you walk through this door, no one will ever remember Melody Scott. So Ms. Potter ready to return home?" He asked me.

"Yes sir I am." I said. Dumbledore nodded and went through the door. I looked back to the busy all muggle world London street. I knew I was different form this world. I smiled and looked at the door. Time to tell the wizarding world I am coming home. I walked through the door and shut it. That is the last time Melody Scott will exist anywhere. Now it is time for Melody the witch to exist and save Fred Weasley from dying.

* * *

><p>An: I hope you like the first chapter don't worry the other chapters will be longer ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own the Harry Potter Sires **

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

I found myself in Dumbledore's office after I walked through the door. I looked are in awe. I then felt something land on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Dumbledore's fateful pet phoenix Fawkes. I giggled as Fawkes rubs his face into my cheek. I heard Dumbledore chuckle.

"I see Fawkes seems to like you Ms. Potter." Dumbledore said. Fawkes then flew off of my shoulder and went onto his stand. I looked to Dumbledore and nodded.

"It seems so. Now can you explain to me about all of this?" I asked. Dumbledore nods. Then he gestures to one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Please take a seat Ms. Potter." Dumbledore said. I nodded and sat in one of the seats.

"I think you would like to know that you just turned 13 years old today on August 18th." Dumbledore said. I just sat there calmly. On the inside though. I am like you have got to be kidding me! I thought I have been 13!

"At least my birthday is the same." I said calmly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes in deed. Now you must be wondering why I call you Ms. Potter. I call you Ms. Potter because your real name is Melody Lily Potter, Harry Potter's, the boy who lived, older sister." Dumbledore said. Okay now I understand why he has been calling me Ms. Potter. I nodded my head to Dumbledore saying I understand. On the inside, I am doing my happy dance. I can't believe it! I am Harry Potter's older sister!

"Alright I am Harry Potter's older sister. How did I end up in that all Muggle World?" I asked.

"You see Ms. Potter your story lays behind your brother's. You Ms. Potter is known as the girl that went missing." Dumbledore said. I'm the girl that went missing?

"Your story goes like this Ms. Potter. Your parents knew something could happen to them, you and Harry after he was born. One day your parents came to me with you in your mother's arms and Harry in you father's arms..." Dumbledore said.

**3rd POV**

***11 years ago***

Lily and James Potter were in Dumbledore's office on August 18th 1980, their daughter's 2nd birthday, with baby Melody and newborn Harry in each of their arms. Melody was in her mother's arm while Harry was in the father's arms.

"James, Lily, are you sure you want to send Melody to a different world to keep her safe?" Dumbledore asked. James and Lily looked at each other in their eyes, then they looked to Dumbledore.

"We are sure Albus." Lilly said.

"We want to keep our little Melody safe." James said. Baby Melody looked at her parents and new baby brother.

"Alright then. I can only open and shut the door to that world two times. One time which is now to take Melody there and put her in an orphanage under the name Melody Scott. The Second time is for when I go and get her to return her home here. Is there a certain time you would like me to bring her back?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please can you bring her back on her 13th birthday so she can start Hogwarts the same year as Harry and only have two years of learning to catch up in." Lily said looking at her only daughter. Melody looked back at her mother.

"Alright. I will go get the door to the other world ready. You may say your goodbyes." Dumbledore said. Then Dumbledore went and started getting the door ready. Lily looked at her daughter with a sad smile and a few tears running down her cheeks. James wasn't far behind but he kept his head high, like the Gryffindor he was when he was in Hogwarts with Lily. Baby Melody not liking her mother's tears reached her baby hands up and wiped her mother's tears. Then Melody smiled and giggles. James and Lily chuckled while Harry looks at his older sister.

"Just like your father making someone laugh in the sad/darkest times. You may look like me Melody, but you act like your father and have his eyes." Lily said.

"Lets hope her and Molly's twin boys don't cause trouble in the future with pranks." James said. Lily hits him in the back of the head because Melody started smirking.

"Really James? Now you planted the idea into her head." Lily said.

"Sorry Love." James said. Dumbledore then walked back into where the Potters are. James and Lily looked at their daughter one last time and kissed her forehead.

"Be our brave little prankster Melody." James said to his daughter one last time. Melody nodded to her father as if she understood him. Melody then looked to her brother and smiled a bit.

"Watch over your brother when you return and remember, if your father and I aren't here when you return, we will be watching you and your brother from up above." Lily said and hugged Melody gently one last time. Then Lily hands Baby Melody over to Dumbledore. Harry looked at his sister one more time until she returns back home.

**Melody's POV**

***present day* **

"...I then started walking with you to the door to the other world as you waved goodbye to your parents and brother. After that I went through the door and dropped you off in an all muggle world orphanage with a note saying you were 3. People have wondered what happened to you. So your legend is nothing, but a myth to most folks." Dumbledore said finishing my story on how I ended up in the all muggle world. I sat there taking in all the information. I was surprised I didn't cry. I mean I was jut two and I just smiled and giggled, so my parents and brother didn't cry.

"Alright then. So what is the plan now?" I asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now you will be staying with friends of your parents and will be buying your school supplies with them as well." Dumbledore said. I couldn't stop the smile/smirk coming to my face.

"Does this family have a certain pair of ginger haired Pranksters?" I asked fully smirking. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You are turning to be a prankster like your father." He said.

"Oi! How did she know we prank?!" Two voices shouted in sync. I turned my head to the entrance of Dumbledore's office just in time to see two ginger haired boys that look alike get hit in the back of the head by a plumped red haired woman.

"Fred and George behave! Sorry we are late Albus." The woman said. Yes! I knew it! I am staying with the Weasleys!

"It is alright Molly I just told Melody she will be staying with you and your family." Dumbledore said. Molly nodded and looked to me and smiled.

"You sure have grown since the last time I saw you Melody." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said. Then Molly came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back awkwardly. Molly then let go of me.

"Just call me Molly. You look just like your mother. Except for the eyes. You have..." Molly said before I interrupted her.

"My father's eyes. Yes I know." I finished for her with a smile. Molly chuckled. I then walked over to Fred and George.

"Hello it is nice to meet you. My name is Melody Potter." I said with a smile. I see the twins smirk, and I smirk back. I have a feel this is a begging of a great new friendship between the Weasley twins and I.

* * *

><p>An: I hope you like the 2nd Chapter and thank you to those who have followed ^.^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own the Harry Potter Sires **

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

I stand quietly as I observe Fred and George talking with one another, while Molly talked with Dumbledore. I just hope one thing doesn't come from Dumbledore's mouth saying that I had to be taught by a certain perfect for the rest of the summer. I mean if I have to be taught by Percy Weasley, I should just kiss my life goodbye right now. I then sat down in a seat far away from the group. I thought thing were going to be different I guess not... My eyes started to feel heavy and they went shut. I then fell asleep in the chair.

**Fred's POV **

"I always thought Melody Potter was a myth Fred." George said to me. I nodded agreeing with him. I mean who wouldn't when mum told us that she was bringing us to Hogwarts to pick someone up, I didn't expect it to be Melody Potter the girl who went missing.

"So did I, but turns out she is really a real person." I said. Mum even told us that today is her birthday.

"I wonder how Harry Potter her little brother the boy who lived is going to react to her when he meets her." George said. I just nodded.

"Yeah and she has two years to catch up in school. I hope Dumbledore will let her be caught up by us." I said. George nodded agreeing with me.

"If not we know a way to get her away from our Perfect for the Gryffindor house of a brother anyway." George said smirking. I smirked back.

"We sure do." I said. Then I turned my attention to mum and Dumbledore. I watch as they finish up talking about the situation with Melody. Speaking of which where is she? I looked around the room to only find her in a chair in a corner asleep. She must be tired.

"Alright boys ready to bring Melody home?" Mum asked George and I. We nodded. I then go over to Melody and picked her up. I turned with Melody in my arms to see Mum smiling big and George smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked confused. Mum and George looked at each other and chuckled.

"Nothing bro nothing at all." George said. Okay then. Then Mum, George and I went to the fire place in Dumbledore's office. I grabbed some Floo powder and went into the fire place with Melody still in my arms. I turned around in the fire place.

"See you when the term starts." Dumbledore said with a smile. I nodded.

"Burrow!" I said and dropped the Floo powder and went through the floo network with Melody in my arms. Once we landed into the burrow on the ground I rubbed my head and looked to my right where Melody dropped from my arms to be greeted with glaring hazel eyes. Oh crud. I am dead aren't I? I watch as the red head in girl stand up wiping the dust off of her red and gold plaid skirt and red shirt. George and mum came in through the fireplace as I stood up a little afraid of the girl, who's bangs are covering her eyes.

"WEASLEY!" Melody shouted as she looked up at me with a death glare. Oh Merlin help me! I start running away from the flaming red head who is chasing after me. Mum and George are standing there confused and then they started laughing at the scene of me being chased by the girl who went missing.

**Melody's POV **

I was sleeping peacefully. I was dreaming of my parents with my brother and I.

"Burrow!" I heard someone say loud and clear so I opened my eyes and wide to only be met with green flames and feeling like I am going really fast through something. I then find myself on the floor of some house. I looked to my left with a glare at one of the Weasley twins who is rubbing his head. He turned and looked at me. I kept the glare and stood up and started wiping the dust off of my skirt and shirt. Molly and the other twin showed up behind me and the twin who is front me. I kept my bangs over my eyes. The twin that is in front of me is so gonna get it.

"WEASLEY!" I shouted looking up with a death glare on my face. The twin I am about to kill starts running away from me. I chased after him. Molly and the other twin were confused at first but then they started laughing.

"What did I do?" The twin I am chasing shouted as he made it out of the door with me on his tail. I chased him through some garden.

"You could have woken me up so I could've have Flooed myself!" I shouted at him. Then I tackled him to the ground. I had him pinned on the grass. I am now pretty sure that this twin is Fred.

"I am sorry!" He said. I only smirked.

"Alright I forgive you. For now." I said then I got off of him and started walking back the way I was chasing Fred. I looked around in awe and at the Burrow with the same expression. This is more than I have ever imagined. I then see a ginger that looks about two years older than me. Oh heck no! That is Percy Weasley Gryffindor perfect!

"Melody Potter time to start your catching up in learning sessions now!" He shouted from the Burrow doorway. I groaned. What a wonderful way to celebrate my birthday but to start catching up in school learning.

"Okay!" I shouted to him and started running to the Burrow. At least I will be learning about magic. Once I was at the Burrow I went with Percy to his room and started studying on the things I missed these past two years. As we were studying he had his window open and I could hear Fred and George from outside.

"Your face would have too if you were being chased down by a crazy hazel eyed red head!" I heard I think Fred shout. I frowned. Even in this world I am a freak. A tear went down my cheek.

"You alright Melody?" Percy asked concerned.

"Yup just fine can we get back to studying? I really want to catch up in what I missed." I said. Percy nodded but looked like he wanted to question more but just dropped the subject. Then we went back to studying.

**Fred's POV **

I watched as the crazy hazel eyed girl runs to the burrow. What did she mean by 'For now'? I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see George smirking.

"Have fun playing cat and mouse Fred?" He asked trying not to laugh. I glared at him.

"Shut it." I said. Then he started laughing. I only just watched him laugh.

"You should have seen your face when she went after you! Your face went pale and had wide eyes!" He said laughing.

"Your face would have too if you were being chased down by a crazy hazel eyed red head!" I shouted defending myself. George just put his hand on my shoulder still laughing.

"Oh come on you would laugh too if it was me that was being chased." He said. I thought it over.

"I guess so." I said. George finally calmed down.

"Alright come on mum wants us to make a card for Melody so she has something for her birthday." George said. I nodded then we both go into the burrow and started making a card for Melody. I signed the card along with George, Ron and Ginny.

"Finally another girl in the house." Ginny said. I laughed.

"Yup, but there is still more boys then girls." George and I said together. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What is her name?" Ron asked.

"Didn't we tell you?" George and I asked. Ginny and Ron both shake their heads no.

"I call her crazy hazel eyes." I said. I actually think her eyes are beautiful... What the heck am I thinking?! Forgetting what I just thought now.

"She is the girl that went missing. Melody Potter." George said. Ron and Ginny went wide eyed.

"You are tricking us." Ron said.

"No we aren't." George and I said being serious. Ginny looked to Ron.

"They aren't tricking us Ron." Ginny said. Mum then came to the living room.

"Dinner time kids." Mum said. George Ron Ginny and I all nod and go to the kitchen while mum shouts up the stairs.

"Percy, Melody! It is time for dinner!" She shouted up the staircase. I heard Percy's door open and shut. About a minute later I saw Percy come down. Where is Melody?

"Melody will be down in a bit she said." Percy told everyone. I find that a bit strange, but mum nodded and started serving dinner to everyone. I handed a quill to Percy with Melody's Birthday Card. Percy nodded and signed the card along with mum. Then mum put the card in Melody's spot at the table. I then hear Percy's door open again and about two minutes later Melody came down with her bangs covering her eyes and saw the card and read it. Why is she hiding her eyes with her bangs?

"Thank you everyone." Melody said and smiles a bit. Then she started eating. What is with her?

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Melody looked up at me with a fake smile. Her bangs moved from her eyes and I saw them a bit red and puffy. Was she crying?

"Nothing is wrong Fredric." Melody said too sweetly. Okay now I am afraid.

**Melody's POV **

I think I made Fred afraid of me now. Good he should be because he is dealing with a daughter of a Marauder. I lost my appetite.

"Molly may I be excused?" I asked. Molly nodded and I got up and went back to Percy's room and went back to studying. After about 3 more hours of studying with Percy I was able to get done with learning stuff from the first year.

"You seem to be doing really a great job catching up with your studies. Are you sure you weren't studying this stuff on your own where ever you were?" Percy asked me. Well I did read the Harry Potter Sires over about a hundred times so of course this would be easy for me plus it is in my blood.

"Yes I am sure, all of this is new to me." I said. Percy raised an eyebrow, but he let the matter go.

"Alright time for bed you will be sharing a room with my little sister." Percy said. I nodded and went to Ginny's room. I see the only girl Weasley on her bed reading. I knocked on her door and she looked up and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello and what is your name? I am Melody Potter it is nice to meet you." I said. Ginny giggles.

"I am Ginny. It is nice to meet you too Melody." Ginny said.

"Happy to have another girl in this house huh." I said.

"You got that right girl." She said. I laughed. I then sat on the spare bed in her room. I see her looking at my hair.

"Can I do your hair please?" She asked me with the puppy dog eyes. I laughed.

"Sure you can." I said with a smile. Ginny cheered, then she grabbed a hairbrush and started brushing and braiding my hair. I smiled as I sit still for her to do my hair.

"So Melody are you okay from earlier?" Ginny asked me. I smiled sadly then.

"Yeah I am fine I just thought I would have been less of a freak here then where I was. I guess I am freak here also since according to your brother Fred I am a 'crazy hazel eyed red head'." I said and another tear goes down my cheek. Ginny finished braiding my hair and hugs me.

"Don't listen to my brother. He is an idiot." Ginny said. I laughed and hugged her back.

"He sure is." I said. Ginny lets go of me and smiles.

"Want to help me get him back?" I asked smirking. Ginny nodded smiling. Watch out Fred Gideon Weasley this is what I meant earlier when I said 'for now'.

**Fred's POV **

I was outside of Ginny's bedroom listening to the girls talk.

"So Melody you okay from earlier?" Ginny asked Melody. I saw Melody's smile turn into a sad one.

"Yeah I am fine I just thought I would have been less of a freak here then where I was. I guess I am freak here also since according to your brother Fred I am a 'crazy hazel eyed red head'." Melody said and a tear goes down her cheek. I walked away from the room then. Only thinking. What have I done?

* * *

><p>An: I hope you like the 3rd Chapter and thank you to those who have followed favortied and reviewed ^.^<p> 


End file.
